


逃 亡

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 8





	逃 亡

0.  
“本届饥饿游戏暨第五届精英赛，将在往届各位冠军中抽取选手。”

1.  
段宜恩瞪大了眼睛看着电视里混乱的场面，主持人维持着令人作呕的笑容，“……我们会在获胜的冠军们中进行抽签，选择十二个地区的alpha和omega进行精英挑战赛……”他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，但仍死死地盯着屏幕。

直播画面还在继续着，造型夸张的主持人在写着“omega”的透明玻璃里反复拨弄着唯一的纸条，企图让这次选择看上去没那么残酷。

在饥饿游戏里活下来并且还没疯的omega，只剩下了他一个。

2.  
每年各区被投入饥饿游戏的“贡品”很多，胜利者却只有一个。在饥饿游戏里，要么杀人，要么被杀。  
死了的游戏中炮声一鸣，宣布已死，唯一活着的成为冠军。但就算是在这场大逃杀中活下去的胜者，大概率终其一生都要在自我疗愈中活下去了。  
双手染血的人，总能在午夜梦回想起面对一双双涣散的瞳孔时呼吸急促的自己。

段宜恩夜夜睡不好，血液黏稠从他脖颈、脸颊上滴落的触感似乎还残留着，提醒着他曾经杀人的事实。  
他没想到这种痛苦还要进行第二次。

这种折磨人的痛苦也很容易消磨殆尽战斗力。精英赛里的冠军们未必不受其扰，但眼前这位似乎是个例外。

主持人看上去是发自内心地觉得交流得很愉快，“王嘉尔你是怎么做到这么令人期待的，你似乎对即将到来的比赛一点也不担忧。”

“大概是因为我会赢吧？”这位叫王嘉尔的alpha笑得又甜蜜又帅气，嘴角挂着两个小括弧，让他看上去全然没有alpha的攻击性，“因为我总是很饿，很适合饥饿游戏。”  
小小的幽默又让主持人夸张地前仰后合，段宜恩皱起了眉头。

“嘿，放松点我的小狐狸。”一旁的导师发现了段宜恩的神情，打算把他眉间的褶皱用手指分开来。

“太恶心了bam.”段宜恩打开他的手。

“好吧，你一次死不了，还要送死第二回确实很残忍，”bambam耸耸肩，“但是咱们也要观察一下对手，上次你的运气不错。可这次，你遇到的都是从游戏里拼了命活下来的冠军，你需要队友。单打独斗在全是亡命徒的精英赛里可不好活下来亲爱的。”

bambam作为都城里的贵族其实没什么资格当omega的导师，没人能够教段宜恩怎么能从满是alpha的游戏里战斗胜出，但眼前这位纤细又漂亮的omega手上掌握着都城里最丰沛的重要讯息。

bambam清清喉咙，“这个王嘉尔可以是个不错的队友选择，英俊又有魅力的男孩儿总是讨赞助人的欢心。”这句话不假，好皮囊总是有帮助的，赞助人在比赛里对选手的帮助可是非同寻常的，“第七届的冠军。胜出之后，他的广告、节目、脱口秀都受到了都城人的追捧，人人都爱他，观众们称呼他‘金童’，靠人气和资源留在了都城，成了贵族们都爱的击剑教练。他擅长的就是剑。”言毕还补充了一句，“完美的alpha.”

“要不是你有金有谦了，”段宜恩简短评价，“我会以为你对他有兴趣。”

“我的心里都是你！”bambam笑嘻嘻的，马上又严肃起来，“抽签抽到他，很多人不满，我听说他的许多赞助人背后想保他出来，没成功。你如果能够跟他成为朋友，至少不缺赞助人帮忙，况且节目为了收视率也不可能让你们两个美人早死的。”  
bambam年纪比他还小个好几岁，说出来的话却是精明又老成，“而且，之前的采访里他说过他喜欢你，抓住机会段宜恩，”bambam眯了眯眼睛，看上去更像一条蛇了，“既然第一次没死，那就继续活下去。”

3.  
段宜恩活到最后，在饥饿游戏里很出名。omega生存率本来不高，在游戏里极少出现，偶尔出现只是为了给游戏增添看头。能活下去的一般存在感弱，善于隐匿或者有极强的生存手段，说白了是耗死了对手。  
但段宜恩不一样，那一年的饥饿游戏到现在还被都城里的贵族们津津乐道。

这个美丽又柔弱的omega最后被alpha扑倒在竞技场上，观众都满怀期待地希望在充满杀戮的直播里看到些限制级的大尺度画面，但现实上演剧情的翻转总是令人意想不到。  
一直在哭泣的omega挣扎着抓住了一边散落的石块，砸向了身上alpha的脑袋。一下，又一下……直到血液和脑浆溅满了他一身，诞生出了第十四届饥饿游戏的冠军，段宜恩。

既然人人都看过他的前一次比赛，他也没必要隐瞒自己的能力，于是他在能力测评里赤手空拳地砸掉了所有空调系统，优雅地对评委们鞠躬后利落地转身离开。  
面试官们狼狈地穿着三件套的西服，维持着仅剩的体面，汗流浃背地完成了剩余冠军的测评。

大概上位者看不惯他的冷傲才想着再一次弄死他吧。他漠然地想。

没有观众不爱这样的omega。迷人又危险。那一张天仙脸就足够赢得很高的收视率了。  
可又没人真的爱他。一个暴戾的omega，既不柔顺也不可爱，冷漠寡言得像一块冰。

“你表现得可真烂，组委会肯定恨死你啦。”bambam还是笑眯眯的，“不过，我喜欢哈哈哈哈！”

“喂眼镜蛇！”这时候插进来一个声音叫bambam的外号，音色很独特，沙哑的烟嗓，段宜恩一下子就知道来的是谁了。

“你不准这么叫我王嘉尔！”bambam拿尖跟皮鞋踩他，他老换美瞳，又游走在各方套情报，都城贵族就给他取了个不怎么好听的外号。

“你的选手害我流了很多汗，叫你一声眼镜蛇怎么啦？”王嘉尔汗涔涔的，刘海都湿乎乎，鼻尖上也挂着汗珠，像被蒸成了一只粉白色的馒头。

“你明明自己就爱流汗！”bambam很自然地把段宜恩往身前一拉，让他们交流，“你骂我还不如骂他。”

“你好，王嘉尔。”alpha舔舔嘴唇笑得很灿烂，圆溜溜的大眼睛笑得都半眯起来，让段宜恩拒绝不了那只伸出来的手，他把自己的手放上去握了握，“段宜恩。”

烟嗓的alpha身上并没有烟草气息，只有一股很浅的白麝香辛凉的味道，被抑制贴掩盖得只剩下信息素余调的果味一点儿也不刺鼻，

“久仰。”

4.  
段宜恩能力评级拿到了12分。  
观众喜欢出乎意料。

“十分满分，这位十二分的美人你可以选择表演搭档了。”bambam又换了一对红色的美瞳，看着他跟蛇盯着猎物似的，“OK你完成选择了，十一分的G区王嘉尔，我已经通知过他了。你们会在封闭训练前的选手亮相表演中一起合唱一首浪漫情歌！”

“fuck you，bam！我他妈根本不会唱歌！”段宜恩冲他竖中指。

“我说你会你就会，这可没你说话的份儿。”bambam假装刻薄的语气让他笑了出来，“你猜十一分的金童先生选择了谁，我去找他的时候，他说，‘太好了我刚想去找你们呢！’”他的表情又变得耐人寻味起来，“我以为你会拒绝王嘉尔，没想到你只是拒绝了唱歌。也是，谁能拒绝完美alpha呢？”

对于bambam阴阳怪气的调侃，段宜恩直接扔了个抱枕过去。

5.  
精英赛来得莫名其妙，冠军们死里逃生后被迫再次面对死亡，观众也对这次比赛怨声载道，毕竟冠军们都有很高的关注度和不错的观众缘。

然而这场比赛不可能因为争议而取消，舆论只会去推动更多人关注这次的饥饿游戏。

组委会特别安排在封闭训练前的表演，更像是末日前的最后狂欢。

段宜恩穿着休闲的卫衣短裤坐在等候区看舞台上面来来往往彩排的人群。  
一个个陌生或熟悉的面孔，笑着对对方说话的表演搭档，将在不久后成为彼此的敌人。

身边的王嘉尔忽然伸手去摸他的小腿肚，段宜恩攥了攥拳头忍住了踹他的冲动。男孩子看着图案，“纹身很漂亮，你是基督徒？”

段宜恩没看他，毫无波澜回他自己都不信的鬼话，“神爱世人。”

王嘉尔嗤笑了一声，“阿，那大概是忘了我们。”  
他又想到了什么似的，直起身搭住了段宜恩的肩膀，“你求神爱你还不如来爱我，”段宜恩微微蹙眉偏过头看到王嘉尔狡黠地笑出一对小括号，

“因为我会爱你。”

6.  
演出很成功。

综合分数最高的他们压轴出场。  
王嘉尔内搭黑色透明的网格背心，腹肌特别明显，性感又热辣。外面穿了一整套荧光的星辰西装，灯光打下来像披戴了整个星空。一头金发整整齐齐被梳在了后面弄成了一个浪奔头，罕见地露出他英俊漂亮的一整张脸。  
段宜恩被bambam仔仔细细地打扮了一番。蓝色的美瞳，挑染的头发，黑色带钻的西装，内里穿着的紧身白色衬衫还是镂空的，让他露了一节雪白的细腰，他不说话站在那里，就像一个假的人偶娃娃，精致得不真实。用王嘉尔的话来说就是“太bambam了”，段宜恩对这反馈不置可否。  
两个人上台后，观众安静了一瞬爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。

主持人让这组人气爆棚的搭档和上一组搭档用小游戏互动了一会儿。石头剪刀布，胜者跳离对方一步，让对方在下面的过程中没办法追上来。  
他们一直赢，对方搭档一直输，两方拉开了很大距离，太过压倒性的游戏很快让观众们觉得索然无味，但王嘉尔总有办法让普通的游戏变得有意思，段宜恩迈开一大步让自己滚躺在地上，alpha握着他的手，耍赖着把他拉得更远，边拉边大声喊着第一名，段宜恩短短的衬衫因为被拖起的手缩得更高，雪白平坦的腹部，隐隐的人鱼线，全然展露在了大屏幕上，引得观众席兴奋不已的叫声。

王嘉尔瞥见大屏幕赶紧去遮拍他裸露镜头的摄像机，又引起哄笑一片。

主持人打趣道，“看来你是真的很喜欢他呀。”便和上一组搭档把舞台让给了这对火爆的人气组合。

王嘉尔唱到结尾时，“我会学着放弃你，是因为我太爱你”，现场的掌声就已经响起来了。  
他在深情款款的音乐声中适时用他迷人的烟嗓补了一句，“我爱你。”

认真数着歌词等着鞠躬下台走人的段宜恩根本没有想到会有突发情况。他在一片疯狂地尖叫欢呼中麻木地举着话筒呵呵了两声。

一到后台他就立马扯住了王嘉尔的头发，bambam眼疾手快地冲上来制止，  
“他没跟我商量过！他妈的！”段宜恩暴躁起来谁也劝不住，金有谦也赶紧跑过来帮忙，bambam为了保住王嘉尔的头发几乎尖叫了起来，“放手段宜恩！他这么说是为了你好！你他妈要不想死就赶紧放手！这里会有人经过，别他妈被其他人看到！”金有谦直接把他抱起来丢在了一边，段宜恩被丢在地上的时候还是像只气鼓鼓的河豚瞪着王嘉尔。  
王嘉尔一边摸着被扯痛的头皮一边喊着ohmygod，“你力气为什么这么大！操我今天应该戴帽子的！”

“好了，都给我闭嘴！”bambam叉着腰，小声怒吼。  
“等会儿就有摄像机来拍你们两个。临时安排的，”王嘉尔的导师金有谦冷静地跟他们说，“演出很成功。王嘉尔的表白让直播话题直接冲上了热搜，你们等会儿好好表现，被观众发现饥饿游戏里横空出世的唯一一对悲剧恋人是假的，我们整个团队都会完蛋，听清楚了吗？我们，都，完蛋。”

王嘉尔先进了休息室，段宜恩被bambam抓着在门口洗脑，  
“omega太凶悍了不是好事，王嘉尔是在帮你拉回前面的印象分。他喜欢你是采访时大家就知道的事情，你可以不表现出你喜欢他，但必须要表现出对他有好感！瞒过观众，瞒过他们赢得赞助，活着！赢得比赛！”

7.  
段宜恩一进休息室，就看到自己的椅子被王嘉尔坐了。男孩子坐在可以旋转的凳子上鼓着腮帮子，大眼睛骨碌碌地转，发型即便是被补救回来了，还有几根头发丝是翘在那的。这些小细节让他看上去像一个一直在可怜巴巴等待着恋人的，令人一下子心软的恋爱傻瓜。

段宜恩深吸一口气走过去，撑了一只手倚在王嘉尔旁边的墙壁上，尽量放轻声调地问他，“你抢走了我的位置，是吗？”

王嘉尔笑嘻嘻地反问，“什么？”对着镜头做了几个卖萌的可爱表情。段宜恩对这种不接招的表演束手无策，尴尬地想离开，被揽住腰身按回了自己的位置上，宽厚的手掌轻轻握着腰间的皮肤，令他整个脊背爬上了酥麻的鸡皮疙瘩。“好啦，你坐吧。”王嘉尔拍拍他的屁股，把这性暗示明显的动作做的流畅无比。段宜恩僵硬地坐着，心想这就是薅人头发的代价。

让他始料未及的是王嘉尔很快就回来了，还带着几块糖，他用熟稔的语气很温柔地说，“这糖可好吃了。”  
段宜恩不想真成了任人摆布的人偶娃娃，他低下头去，把自己小小的脸也放到那只放着糖的手上，伸出舌头在对方手掌上卷走了一颗糖，然后对王嘉尔笑得露出尖尖的虎牙。

他看到王嘉尔惊讶了一下，然后也对他笑了，“天呐你们看，他知道自己这样可爱。”他还假装苦恼了一下，“太可爱了，真不想让你们也看到。”

段宜恩听不懂似的对他眨眼睛，“唔，很甜。”

8.  
封闭训练就没必要惺惺作态了。他们需要更多的时间集中精力在战斗、生存等技能练习中。毕竟一到了游戏里，等同于到了战场上，训练场上多学到一点东西都能成为保命的能力。

可那位金童先生貌似不是这么想的。

王嘉尔这个人做的事情不能用正常逻辑去理解。  
总是一本正经地做一些很无聊的事情。  
请他吃冰淇淋，却去抢他手里的那一个，原因是他的看上去更甜。  
借着训练的名义对他动手动脚，不厌其烦进行身体接触，让所有人误会他们是一对，又小心翼翼地在他面前看眼色扮乖。  
明明是alpha，却很喜欢撒娇耍赖，知道段宜恩比他大一岁后，哥哥、哥哥地叫个没完。

会在演练场示范爆炸的时刻适时捂住他的耳朵，明明自己也缩了缩肩膀；  
会越过几个人只为了跟他击掌，他没有办法拒绝男孩子闪烁的狗狗眼；  
会在石头剪刀布的时候故意输给他，作出一副痛失城池的懊恼模样；  
会站在他的左边隔开车辆和工作人员，扮一个有模有样的有礼绅士，又瞬间破功；  
会对他说你做的很好，又反复问他觉得自己刚刚表现得怎么样，是不是够帅，姿势是不是够潇洒；  
会不厌其烦地耍宝搞笑就为了让他多说一点话，也絮絮叨叨说他太冷漠，跟他说话就好像采访一堵墙。

他们俩的休息室是同一间。一般都是王嘉尔不停地说，段宜恩偶尔为了礼貌哼一声。

训练接近尾声的这一天，王嘉尔煞有其事地问他，“2011年7月3日晚上十点左右，没有感觉到什么吗？”

他问的是采访结束那天。

他在台下听着王嘉尔和主持人在舞台上聊天，主持人问他有没有关注哪一位参赛选手。  
他说，有一位很强的选手，他关注了很久了，但并不想和他成为对手，最好是能和他一起赢啦。  
主持人问他，究竟是哪一位？  
男孩子的眼睛灿若繁星，回答说，是那个很漂亮的omega.  
哦那位可真是一个美人，主持人了然地说，就是因为他好看吗？  
不，男孩子的脸颊升起弯弯的两道括弧，如同情窦初开的少年，是因为我喜欢他。

“从那时候开始变得吵闹了。”段宜恩没发觉自己的脸上挂了一点笑，看着天花板顺口回复他。

王嘉尔跟着他一起笑了会儿，停下来叫他的名字，“段宜恩。”他不叫哥哥紧紧盯着人的时候又散发出alpha不容忽视的压迫感。  
段宜恩疑问地看向他，他用严肃认真的口吻说，“你刚刚笑起来真好看。”

段宜恩觉得自己的耳朵立刻红了。

王嘉尔又庄重地说，“我提供试睡服务，你不然睡过以后再考虑一下我？”

段宜恩背向他，“好了，你别玩了。睡觉。”

“虽然你觉得我们只是盟友。但是，”黑暗里，男孩子独特的烟嗓幽幽地响起，还带了一点委屈，“我们之间的关系，你说了算。你觉得我们是什么关系，那我们就是什么关系，选择权在于你。”

段宜恩维持着背对他的姿势，没有搭话。

这场无疾而终的对话并不是尽头，第二天王嘉尔又跟什么都没发生过似的黏在他的身后。

“我不是来演恋爱节目的。”他讨厌任何事情失去控制，也不想在训练里陪他玩过家家的游戏，段宜恩对跟着他的王嘉尔说。

“你真的很不解风情。”王嘉尔撇撇嘴。

段宜恩挑挑眉头当回应过了。

“你真的不记得我了呀？”

段宜恩果断地摇头，他不脸盲。相反，他记性非常好，识记的训练他很快过关了。  
在他的记忆里确实没有这个粘人到不行的alpha.

王嘉尔指着自己说，“我呀，王嘉尔，英文名Jackson，”见他还是想不起来，补充到，“之前你在比赛里受伤的药膏，就是我送的。”

段宜恩一下子想起来了。那届饥饿游戏，他熬到最后，却也受了伤。游戏中有时候杀戮也许暂时要不了人命，但伤口慢慢发炎溃烂是真的是要命的事情。

航拍的机器带着署名Jackson“活下去”的字条还有宝贵的特效伤药，让他有了熬下去的机会。

在游戏里送上一盒救命的膏药，既困难又昂贵。

但他转念想想，王嘉尔进入都城时间比他久，作为冠军得到的高昂奖金，再加上他那张英俊的脸，都城人乐意看他上很多节目，他是都城的宠儿，确实有资本拿到赞助的钱。

段宜恩没想到自己真的还欠了他这么大的人情，一时间不知道怎么回答他。

好在王嘉尔没有正经多久，他说，“我之前就想，到底怎么才能睡到这么辣的omega？”

段宜恩接过话来，“你看过我比赛，应该知道想睡我的都死了吧？”

“我当然知道啦，”王嘉尔漂亮的大眼睛眨了眨，像只讨主人欢心的大狗狗，亲昵地握着他的手在空中挥了挥，  
“所以这场比赛押上我的命，够不够跟你睡一次？”

9.  
“距离饥饿游戏精英挑战赛还有六十秒。”

bambam抱住他，把头靠在他的耳朵边，“你的赞助人很多，别急着抢武器和物资，我会去打交道争取更多的利益。你的综合分数很高，有几组的队员都愿意和你联盟，前期可以合作，后期要甩掉他们，必要的时候背叛或者杀掉他们……我在说什么废话，你是只聪明的狐狸，这是你会做的……这次你们的战斗服是恒温的，模拟环境应该会很冷，保持住体温……那些alpha都是没有脑子的猪，你别怕，试着发挥omega的优势。”

omega能有什么优势呢？段宜恩没有反驳他，拍了拍他的背，“好我知道。”

“你赢过一次，这次我相信你也可以的小狐狸。谁也别信，试着赢。我赌你赢。”bambam的语速很快，但是倒计时的到来更快，倒数中段宜恩觉得自己眼前开始发白，太阳穴上的神经突突地跳着，他大力拥抱了一下bambam，走进了透明的发射舱里。

“10、9、8、7……”

“活下去！”bambam拍着关闭的舱门声嘶力竭地喊，他今天没有戴墨镜和美瞳，眼眶里的眼泪闪亮亮的。

段宜恩闭了一下眼睛，不去想。一睁眼，就已经被发射到了地面上。

他偏了一下脑袋，使劲眨了一下眼睛。

晃得人眼晕的白茫茫雪原上，每个参赛者按圆形分布站立，每人面前都对应着一条路，路的尽头是堆在一起对应他们数字编码的物资与武器。物资包裹的中间有根大柱子，嵌着巨大的血红色倒数计时器。看来，这次精英赛的开头就逼得人不得不抢了。

注定又会看见一次血腥残忍的修罗地狱。

10.  
倒计时第三秒。

鼻腔里的水汽被严寒的低温迅速地抽干了，段宜恩抓了抓因为寒冷而有些僵硬的手，伏低身子准备奔跑。

倒计时第二秒。  
他反复左右观察周围的对手，确定暂时联盟的几个成员都离他不太远。

倒计时最后一秒。  
他呼出一口气，热气袅袅地散开，下一秒就消失在了他的背后。  
跑！

双腿踏入雪地才发现没那么容易，雪层不像看上去那么厚实，反而是松软的，体重加速了身体的下降，陷进去后将腿脚拔出来都极困难。好在段宜恩体重轻些，omega点着脚尖尽量快速地移动，耳边充盈着不断下陷进雪花的强壮alpha咒骂的声音。  
没想到他竟然是第一个拿到武器和物资的人。  
飞快地组装弓弩，搭好弓箭，将相应的包裹尽力甩向队友。

面对落后的对手，他拉满弓却不知道瞄准谁。那种茫然与恐惧一下子涌上心头，眼前开始出现重叠的虚影，他以为自己瞬间雪盲了，熟悉的噩梦一般的战栗席卷重来，叫他拉弓的手都忍不住颤动。

“放箭！快！”王嘉尔大声喊叫了起来，他赶到了他身边。

段宜恩下意识地松开了弦。  
箭矢破开冷滞的气流，精准地飞向模糊的一张面孔，那个身影倒下去。发出笨重的一声闷响。纯白色的雪面染上第一滴血。

刚刚还迟缓的血液立马在血管里沸腾起来，他的耳朵尖锐地响了一声。

王嘉尔紧紧靠着他，向冲向他们的对手挥舞了一剑，不属于自己的血液溅在脸上，热的，又很快冰冷下去，凝固在皮肤上。

他动作早于思考地朝又向他们奔来的人射了一箭，对方倒下去带出飞起的雪沫，洋洋洒洒，像下了一场短暂的雪。

他浑浑噩噩地，任由王嘉尔拉着他的手，躲进了隐蔽的林海里。

11.  
半空中显现出黑白的图案，数量和轰鸣的炮声次数相同。  
王嘉尔数了数，三个。加上他们还剩下九个人。

身边还有盟友，陆仁甲、蒋友乙，他把眼神放到坐在地上抱着自己弓箭的段宜恩身上。

段宜恩明显失魂落魄，表现的行为像创伤后应激反应，前一次的比赛给他留下影响极大的后遗症，可他竟然还是能够精准地杀死两个人。

这大概也是赛事组委会不肯放过他的原因，他们想要知道这个omega崩溃的临界点在哪里，或许想让他直接在比赛里疯了。

他看着缓缓飞来的小型补给箱，上面标着“Tuan”，至少能够确定的是，他们不会让他现在马上疯掉。

王嘉尔靠近他，意料之中地感受他打了个激灵，他把补给箱里的镇静药品递过去，段宜恩吸了一小口，看了一眼，又把补给箱里的干粮分给了大家。

其余两个人拿着他的赞助人送的食物和水很感激地表示可以守夜，让他们暂时休息一会儿，段宜恩本来想说轮流，但王嘉尔很快地答应了下来。

“这样很危险。”段宜恩压低了嗓音。

王嘉尔无所谓地耸耸肩，“信任队友好吗小可爱。”

段宜恩没话说了，小口小口地吸着镇静喷雾，看夜色倏忽砸下来。  
雪夜的天黑得很快，当然也不排除游戏制作者加快了他们暂时休憩的时间。  
莹莹的白雪反射出一点光，投映到了靠的很近的两个人脸上。

王嘉尔就那么忽然贴上了他的嘴唇。  
段宜恩怔愣地抓住了他的袖口，感觉到王嘉尔轻轻抚摸着他的背，低哑的声音叫他别怕，于是他慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
男孩儿的嘴唇干燥，带着雪意的冰冷，被冻红了的鼻尖顶在一起，也很凉。两人的唇瓣拢在一处才酝酿出一点热意，是雪夜里不可多得的暖。

咳、嗯！守夜的两个alpha出声提醒，两个人很快分开。  
段宜恩用手捂住了嘴，觉得耳朵有点烧，又用手捻了捻耳垂，听到王嘉尔问他们两个怎么了。  
陆仁甲指了指对面山坡上一点火光，烟气直直地飘向天空。“找死。”蒋友乙简短地陈述了对手的命运。

“冻死的话也太可怜了。”王嘉尔的侧脸在远方的火光照耀下显得更立体，他的眼睛本来就大，眼珠子被映衬得粼粼烁烁。对方肯定没有补充能量的食物，只能冒险生了一小簇火来取暖或者煮雪烧水来喝。

“被杀死不可怜吗？”段宜恩反驳他。

王嘉尔没回头，语气平平淡淡的，“在这里，不就是杀人和被杀吗？”

四个人都陷入了沉默，相顾无言地等到炮声鸣响一次，空中浮现了一张被像素压缩出颗粒的脸。

还剩八个人。

12.  
半夜里段宜恩被王嘉尔叫醒，王嘉尔捂着他的嘴，用眼神示意他两个守夜人后方有动静。

alpha天生五感优于omega，王嘉尔更是个中翘楚。他半眯着眼睛，辨认后冷静地用口型告诉段宜恩，蛇。

下一瞬就听到凄厉的尖叫，两个身强力壮的alpha连反应的时间也没有，被看上去近两米的冷血动物一口又一口地咬着吞了下去。

这条巨蟒行动速度很快，从他们发现，巨蟒咬伤两人到吞食猎物的动作不到一分钟。

分头跑，我会去找你。王嘉尔对着他无声地说完，段宜恩点点头摸索着握住了自己的弓箭。  
小心。他嘱咐了一句。

这么冷的天气，本该冬眠的近两米的凶猛巨蟒肯定是游戏制作者的杰作，组委会希望加快这场游戏的意图昭然若揭。  
这次放过他们两个人，但很难揣测下次是不是就轮到他们俩了。  
两个人趁巨蟒还在大口吞咽着尸身，小心翼翼地分头逃离。

蹑手蹑脚地离开原地，在看不到危险地方拔腿狂奔。

跑了一会儿，段宜恩就发现自己倒霉地被盯上了，一大片植物被爬行动物扫荡倾轧的声音慢慢越来越近，巨蟒快追上了，那股独属于冷血动物阴冷的气味越来越贴近。  
操！他发狠般再跑几步，喉咙口涌上一股铁锈般的血味，手上一刻不停地搭好了弩箭。  
就是现在！

他脚下不停，侧身发出一箭。边跑边观察到被弓箭射到的巨蟒只是减慢了速度，那一箭并没有被伤到主要的部位。

段宜恩咬着牙继续向前跑，肺里的氧气随着奔跑似乎要消耗殆尽，让他肋骨发痛，寒凉空气带走身上的热意，加速消耗他口鼻呼出的热气。他咽下一口冰冷的空气来调整呼吸，霎那，喉管似乎也要被这一口囫囵吞下的寒意割开、冻住。

他定了定心神，然后腾空跃起，瘦长的身躯在空中划出一道弧线优美的半圆。而后膝盖跪地，弓箭拉满，朝着巨蟒的眼睛，瞄准、射击！

巨蟒轰然停下，对着天空狂乱得吐着猩红的信子，发出嘶嘶的声响。段宜恩又搭上一箭，急速射向它另一只眼睛。

再是一刻不停地拉弓、射箭，次次攻击巨蟒的头部、腹部等部位，箭无虚发，直到巨蟒粉碎成一堆代码，消失在雪地里。

段宜恩这才靠着一棵粗壮的树，喘着粗气，缓缓地跌坐下来。他消耗了太多体力，浑身被后知后觉的汗湿透，又被冰凉的寒风吹干。冷热交替，眼冒金星。

13.  
不知道过了多久，第一缕晨曦穿透厚厚的云层，驱散黑夜的光芒洒下来，融融地照射着大地，也象征着比赛“第二日”的到来。  
段宜恩伸出一只手，第二日的补给品掉落在他掌心上，一小罐热汤和一个看着就很贵的定位器。还带着一张纸条，写着“干得漂亮”，落款处画着一条蛇。

天知道他现在多不想看到蛇。  
第二天的补给品也能算是最后的补给品，一个人最多最多只能领到三回补贴物资。bambam这只猪。根本不知道他现在最需要什么……  
算了，都城长大没有经历过战斗的贵族omega不可能会感知到他的现状——

他在发热、发烫。炙人的温度是从内发出的，攀附着他的整具躯体，让他干渴又头昏脑胀。他喝下那罐汤，根本没用。似乎是往柴火上添了一勺滚油，连带着内脏都要被焚烧起来，他浑身上下的水分都如烈火炙烤般蒸发流失，只有不可言说的地方，正在渗水濡湿——过于激烈的赛事提前了omega本就不可控制的汛期。

他发情了。

14.  
后颈越来越滚烫，情潮烧得他昏头转向，迷迷糊糊间想起bambam说的，发挥omega的优势……他甩了甩头，想要清醒一点。

雪地里的空气寒冷却干燥，段宜恩嗅了嗅空气中的味道。他的嗅觉不算很好，却也能闻到一点熟悉的花果香气，像玫瑰，像葡萄，弥散开来，令人无端想起多情浪漫的希腊。

段宜恩勾起嘴角，捧起一堆雪按在肿胀的腺体上，冰凉的刺激感令他一下子精神抖擞，他又举起了定位器，细细地看。

赞助人昂贵的定位器忠实地记录着幸存者的坐标。除了自己，只剩五个人。  
离他最近的，只有五十米，窥伺着他的一举一动。

他用舌头绕着牙齿舔了舔嘴唇，再次闻了闻周遭的味道。又聚精会神地看着剩余四个人的位置。  
有一个人在物资点，太远了。剩下三个范围都只在西北两三千米左右，此刻的风向…他抓了一把雪慢慢松开手，让它们散落下去。唔…刚好是西北朝向，应该都会被影响到……吧？

制作者们会进一步缩小范围，也许也会改变风向，  
他不能再等了。

他再走近了那位五十米的alpha一些，那人紧紧盯着他的视线仿佛实质，像是能盯穿他，他仿若未觉。  
再一次感受腺体灼伤般的发烫，段宜恩迅速伸手撕掉了后颈上双层的抑制贴。

汛期爆发。

15.  
干得要刮伤皮肤的西北风猎猎吹起。  
好奇怪。空气中的变化，很奇怪。  
这种天气明明不可能形成雨水，再潮湿的水分也会凝结成雪落下来才对，但空气中偏偏弥漫起暧昧的雨雾气息，缠绵地扑向鼻腔，不如雪干净，反而带着意外的黏腻，不如清水澄澈，反倒是浓郁的惊人。  
浓稠的、甜腻的水汽似乎形成实体，裹挟着草木花卉的馥郁在漫山遍野喷涌，借着迅疾的风速被传播得很远。

正在监视的制作者们也顿时疑惑了，他们不知道发生了什么，却清清楚楚地看到五感强烈的alpha们几乎被空气里的变化一下子迷惑住了。

要下雨了吗？  
冰天雪地里会下雨吗？怎么可能呢。但那股气息却是真实存在的，它钻进嗅觉里甚至钻进了大脑里。  
整个大脑皮层像被一场细细密密的雨纠纠缠缠，绵绵延延地笼罩着，滋养着，叫人迷迷蒙蒙地头脑发晕。

等到清醒过来，才发现身体先于大脑指挥，开始行动了起来。

不是雨，那分明是那个omega的信息素味道！竟然是雨水的气息。

alpha暴戾的想要占有的本能，被那层触不到的雨轻柔抚摸后，凸显得更加狂热。被omega的情热影响到的alpha几乎是瞬间被迫进入了发情期。  
独特的信息素叫他们立马感应到了omega的方向，想去踏平这一方雪原，去占有他，去撕碎他，去他湿润的内里躲开这带血的干冷，畅畅快快地淋一场雨！

三个alpha看着朝向同一方向狂奔的彼此，暂时停下脚步，眼睛里都是暴虐的血丝。  
欲情的雨雾怎么就变成了血雨腥风了呢？

16.  
砰、砰、砰。三声炮响。

omega会被alpha影响，自然alpha当然也会啦。  
段宜恩心满意足地数着一、二、三，放心得软倒了身子。  
昏迷前一道模糊的影子接近了他，迅速地抱着他跑进不远处的山洞里。

这个人怎么才来……他闻着白麝香的浓烈气息，软绵绵的手臂环上那人的脖颈，安心地闭上了眼睛。

17.  
“你这个疯子！”  
醒来时段宜恩看着他眼睛都是红色。对方恶狠狠地亲他的脸颊，“发情期撕掉抑制贴，你怎么不怕被alpha撕掉？”

段宜恩像看着自家生气的大狗狗，搂住他的腰身，好脾气地哄，“你不是没有把我撕掉吗？”

王嘉尔闻着他身上的迷朦的雨水气息，轻柔的嗓音如同梦呓，“还好闻过了，不然……”

段宜恩耳尖红红的小声说，“我闻到你在我旁边我才撕的。”

两个人都不约而同地想到了旖旎绮丽的那个夜晚。

观众们怎么可能会知道，段宜恩在比赛前跟王嘉尔滚上了床。

18.  
你记住了，这条命，现在是我的了。

滴答。细密的雨水轻柔地缠绕上白麝香的花蕊。

滴答。

omega明明相对弱势，可他骑在王嘉尔身上，像在驯服一匹野马。  
柔软的后穴被肆意的阳具疯狂地抽插着，王嘉尔却感受到自己蓬勃的欲念，自己跳动的性器，自己狂乱的心跳，自己一切一切的情绪都攥在他的手上。

段宜恩昂着头低低地呻吟，小巧的喉结暴露在他眼前，王嘉尔死死地把他楔进自己身体，轻咬着他的乳尖，男孩颤抖着搂紧了他，瘦得突兀的脊背往后拱着，像被操得受不了了，又像是把胸部往施暴者的嘴里送，王嘉尔大口大口吮着他的乳头，感受乳粒尖挺在他的舌面，硬硬的，从粉色烂熟成红艳的果实，湿漉漉的等着人采撷。

另一边…另一边也要……与众不同的omega对自己的欲念毫无遮拦，诚实地表达着自己的需求。男孩儿从善如流地松开嘴里的那颗，去尝另一边饱满的红果。

王嘉尔一只手抚弄着他的性器，另一只手又拿着他的手去按他扁平的，被内里搅动的肉棒顶起一点幅度的腹部。段宜恩尖叫着高潮，不受控制地弹起来又重重的落在了欺负他的性器上，一下子被进入到了极深的地方，性腔被强行打开，涌出潮一般的情液。他喘个没完，像渴极了的人遇见水源抱着王嘉尔与他接吻，气若游丝般重复了一遍，  
你这条命现在是我的了。

王嘉尔浑身上下闪烁着汗湿的光芒，段宜恩追着去吻他英挺立体的五官。王嘉尔拔出来一点，感受高潮后丝绒般的内壁紧紧绞着他，omega腔道里的媚肉像是有意识地裹紧了他挽留着他，内里的淫水小股地喷着，暖乎乎地浸泡着他的龟头。  
他舒服地喟叹一声，又再次整根用力地肏进去，回答他，

当然，我只会死在你手里。

19.  
当时王嘉尔并没有标记他，段宜恩的理由很简单，他认为标记要在所有人面前做才有价值。  
王嘉尔从身后抱住他，用手指绕着他的头发，“bambam说你是狐狸我还不信，现在我才知道。”

omega被他近距离嗅着腺体，也不害怕，懒懒地说，“一个被标记过了的omega，在饥饿游戏里对其他alpha可没什么吸引力。”

Alpha吃醋极了，缠上来又要了他一次。

很久都没有睡过一个整觉，段宜恩在那晚睡的很好。于是在比赛前一夜也躺进了他的被窝里。

王嘉尔咬牙切齿的，“又不让我标记又要我抱着睡觉，让狗狗看着肉不能吃，真残忍喔段宜恩。”

他想，大概是双手都沾过血，才能睡在同样杀过人的臂弯里，寻觅暂时的平和。

现在到了该和观众们交代的时刻里，段宜恩尽心尽力地演着戏，“刚才我找不到你…我真的好害怕……你标记我吧，你标记我以后我就不害怕了。”  
omega泪光闪闪，漂亮的脸上全是信赖依恋的神色，王嘉尔看着想笑，在他耳边轻轻说了一声小狐狸，换来啮齿动物愤恨地咬在耳垂上的一记。  
他加了一把火，“可我害怕呀。我害怕标记了你，如果我死了你该怎么办呢？”

段宜恩马上给了他反应，“嘘！你闭嘴！”他站起来，给了他一个甜蜜的亲吻。

王嘉尔回吻他，亲亲那颗藏在他眼底下不容易被发现的痣，温柔地呢喃，“好吧。我只会死在你手里。”

与此同时，世界各地的直播视频弹幕上全都是对这对悲剧恋人的关注：  
“我哭了！神仙爱情”、  
“垃圾饥饿游戏给爷死！”、  
“呜呜呜王嘉尔好帅！”、  
“段宜恩是什么天仙脸！”、  
“这是什么天仙配！”、  
“王嘉尔你不上我上了”、  
“宜嘉锁了，钥匙我吞了！”  
……

20.  
被世界上多双眼睛注视着的爱人们浑然不知，甜蜜地交换着一个又一个的亲吻，alpha咬破omega的腺体，在数不清的祝福声中完成了标记的仪式。

视频的通道被停赛的请愿与控诉塞满，投诉与举报差点让整个直播网络瘫痪。组委会为了平息观众们的情绪，只好在游戏里宣布：

“剩余的三位参赛者请注意，本次比赛活动规则有所改变，比赛的胜者将由一位变更为两位。其中一位，必须是omega。”

段宜恩听到这段通知，终于把悬了不知道多久的心安放回肚子里，  
“看来我表现得比你更好一些。”他笑得虎牙尖尖地揶揄王嘉尔，“或许我还可以换个搭档赢得这次比赛啦。”

“想的美！”王嘉尔恶狠狠地亲他。

倏忽间，山洞消失了。空中开始飘雪，段宜恩张开手接住一片，分明的六角漂亮花朵，透明，晶莹，却极易消失，冰晶花朵很快融化在体温里。

“最后的时刻了……”段宜恩看着漫天飞雪，喃喃低语，“必须得赢。”

王嘉尔揉了揉他的头，把omega的发型揉得乱了一些，似乎想要转移他的情绪，“刚标记完，可以按流程先说点甜言蜜语么？”  
段宜恩把头发捋好，“让你抓回来了。记仇鬼……”他一抬头，看到了一位形容枯槁的alpha站在雪地间死死地盯着他们。

21.  
这是他们唯一的对手了。

双方在原地无言地对峙着，先打破僵局的是对方甩出来的飞刀。

段宜恩飞快地下蹲，第二把飞刀立刻蹭着他的侧脸飞了过去。  
王嘉尔撑着他的肩膀翻了一个空翻，避开第三把飞刀，并顺势蜷起身子滚出了几圈。  
两人之间拉开了一些距离，形成了微妙平衡的三人方位。

“……这是最后一把了……”那位alpha握着小把飞刀嘶哑着喉咙，竟然直接摊出了底牌。他抱着头痛苦地低吼了一声，“妈的！还有第二次！第一次老子没死没想到居然还有他妈的第二次！妈的！去他妈的……”

他们俩对视一眼，这种绝望不是镇静剂能够解决的，厮杀到最后的人无法接受潦草的死亡结局。他们像卑鄙的开了金手指的玩家，但其余人和他们的愿景都相同，仅仅是活着。  
目光空洞的男人似乎笑了，声音听上去却像是在哭，“…你们以为这就是赢了吗？赢了我，你们还是被这场游戏操纵的傀儡！没有变化！这条命从来就不属于我们自己！……*人类是多变、愚蠢、健忘的动物，在自我毁灭方面倒是才智出众。”男人的神色渐渐安宁下来，“你们活下去吧，然后一次又一次的，等着这个见鬼的游戏随时叫你们回来去死……”他面色平静地把那段短柄小刀送进了自己的肚子里。

段宜恩看着这场雪中的自戕，忍不住流下了眼泪。  
他说的是对的。即便是胜者，依旧会被这个游戏的阴霾日日夜夜地笼罩。

但只有活着，才能拥有更多的选择。

*希望，是唯一比恐惧更强大的东西。

22.  
王嘉尔默默站到了他的身边，一望无际的茫茫雪原，炮声好像是从极辽远的地方传来的，回荡在灰白色的苍穹间，天地间只剩下他们的身影。

还来不及扯一个笑容出来，雪域里又传来冰冷的广播电子声：  
“……剩余的两位参赛者请注意，本次比赛活动规则有所改变，比赛的胜者将由两位，变为一位。”

王嘉尔难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

段宜恩抑制不住地又哭又笑，崩溃着嘶喊，“为什么！为什么不放过我！你们为什么就是不肯放过我们！”

没有回应，死一般的沉寂。

“嘿，看着我，”王嘉尔扶着他的肩膀，等着段宜恩平复了一点，注视着他哭得通红的眼睛。男孩儿温柔的烟嗓在雪地里珍重的像一次告白，缥缈得像是一句梦呓。

“*You love me,real or not real?”

段宜恩在泪水朦胧中看清他的脸，他的alpha是人人都爱的金童，有着世上最英俊的面孔和最闪亮的眼睛，毫无保留地把信赖都交给了他。  
从盟友到伴侣，即便是阴暗隐晦的开头，他也想在故事的结局献上他赤诚的真心。即使是一场虚空，他伸出手，也希冀抓住点什么。

“*Real.”

*人类是多变、愚蠢、健忘的动物，在自我毁灭方面倒是才智出众。  
而所谓的真爱，才能让这个残酷而真实的世界稍有令人加以喘息的片刻。

23.  
“我得到我想要的答案了。”王嘉尔的招牌笑容依旧很耀眼，“被冻死很孤独，但是两个人冻死也就不孤独了。”

血腥和杀戮就在眼前，尸体在他们面前堆成山。可他却想到了雪夜里两人分享过的，那一次冰凉的亲吻。  
他看着广袤无际的雪原，被虚拟的代码构成，很容易将渺小的人类吞噬、掩埋，堙灭所有存在的痕迹。

王嘉尔笑起来，面颊上抿起两个漂亮的括弧，“那咱们就赌一赌？”

段宜恩话很少，他都用做的。

他牵起王嘉尔的手，两人默契地开始奔跑。两个男孩的肩膀碰在一起，如同两片雪花从云朵中降落，他们注定相逢。

两个人奔赴死亡如同一对爱侣奔赴一场浪漫的约会。  
即使不是曾经预想的结局，但结局依旧是你。  
所有的路，最终都走向了你。  
便怎样都不算辜负。

厚厚的雪层淹没他们小腿，腰腹，胸口，即将掩住他们的口鼻，他短促又坚决地说，

“一起走吧。”

-end-

*号为电影原台词


End file.
